


Kink-O-Ween

by Misspixieice



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 11 days of kink, Aphrodisiacs, Corset, F/M, Hair Pulling, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Lingerie, Masks, Mirror Sex, Object Insertion, Shotgunning, Temperature Play, and it's halloween month, ass worship, because yeah, i love nyx, idk what i'm doing over here, it's really just porn guys, kinkoween, kinks a hoy, please love him too, so party, this has the MOST kinks ive ever put in a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspixieice/pseuds/Misspixieice
Summary: It's finally the month of Halloween and Prompto is dragging you (not that you're actually complaining) to the Hottest new club in Insomnia "Stardust" does a handsome stranger wait for you? Lets find out!





	Kink-O-Ween

**Author's Note:**

> long time no post eh? i'm working /slowly/ on most of my other fics but i had to get this out. This one includes the first 11 days of kinktober. I decided late i wanted to try and fic-a-day like rarepair week. I really hope you guys enjoy this! 
> 
> list of included kinks at end of fic (can you find them all before looking?)

It is now officially the best time of the year, Halloween. Your friends, whom you'd dubbed “the chocobros” had invited you to a party later tonight. Really, Prompto invited you because he was dragging the others with him and they wouldn't say no if you went, needing to protect you of course. The party was at the newest club  _ “Stardust”   _ and thanks to Prince Noctis you guys were able to bypass the line and get a vip section all to yourselves. It was opening night and the only requirement to enter was you must be wearing a mask. Noctis had some left from a masquerade ball a few years ago and had loaned you one for the night. The VIP area you and the guys were lead to was upstairs from the main floor and curtined in red, black and silver chiffon curtains.

Prompto had pretty much disappeared once the booth was acquired and Gladio with him. Yourself, Ignis, and Noctis toasted to the evening and the new club’s success. Noctis got cozy in his booth and looked to be on the verge of a nap despite the resounding bass of the club. You looked to Ignis and shook your head with a knowing smile. He just shrugged and sipped his ebony martini. You sauntered to the railing above the dance floor and spotted your effervescent blonde and the wall of muscle you called friends. You smile beneath your mask and adjust the corset you decided to wear over your dress and make your way down to them. 

 

You followed the flow of bodies on the floor and were nearly to Prompto and Gladio when you walked into the solid chest of a complete stranger. 

 

“Oh shit, I am so sorry!” you had to shout at the stranger in front of you to be heard over the music. He had wrapped an arm around your waist to keep you from toppling back into the crowd behind you. 

 

“‘S ok, no harm, no foul.” He smiled brightly at you, his mask was simple and elegant. It looked to be made of metal and had a horn off the one side. 

 

“I like your mask.” You smile back at him and let your hand slide up his arm and to his shoulder, in time with the beat you stepped forward against his chest.  He raised a brow at you, and as you moved closer, his smile slowly changed to a smirk. He angled his body to a line with yours, and it sent a shiver up your spine and along your scalp. 

 

“What’s your name beautiful ? ” the stranger whispered in your ear .

 

“Y/n , and yours?” 

 

“Nyx . ” 

 

“I like it , ” you smiled. And you felt Nyx’s hand travel down the laces of your corset, stopping just at the end before the very short skirt of your dress. 

 

“Let me buy you a drink . ”

 

“You don't have to tell me twice . ”

 

Nyx took you over to the bar, arm securely around your waist so you didn’t go falling into anyone else. He ordered the opening special drink. “Narcolepsy”, a sweet blend of champagne and rose water, with a secret ingredient. Your drinks arrived and you went to sip it when Nyx stopped you. He wrapped your arms together and brought his glass to his lips. You followed through and sipped your own, feeling a buzz from your scalp to your toes. 

 

“That’s a different feeling!” you giggled .

 

“Dance with me?” Nyx asked and held out a hand for you. The drink was large and Nyx had already finished his. You down the rest of yours and took his hand and slinked back to the floor. Nyx sp un you around and pull ed you close to his chest, resting his hands on your hips. You spent what felt like years dancing with Nyx, you completely forgot about your friends you were going to see. They could however, see you, and as you danced away with the stranger, Gladio handed a bit of gil over to Prompto who had the biggest grin on his face. Prompto had asked you to the club to get you to dance with someone, anyone. Gladio didn't think it would happen, and he lost, big time.

 

Your hands found their way into Nyx’s hair at some point , and you tangled your fingers in his locks. Feeling bold, you tugg ed on his hair, and you heard a groan leave his lips. You smirked and did it again, this time a growl rumbled in his chest and you fe lt  it to your core. 

 

“You’re playing with fire, y/n,” he whispered in your ear, and you felt his teeth graze the lobe. You didn't even try and hide the shiver that overtook you. 

 

“Maybe  I  like to live dangerously , ” you quipped back to him. You could feel his grip tighten on you and only just realized that his hands had found their way to your ass. You gasped at his firm hold on you. You look ed up in to his striking blue eyes and saw a fire in them. With the fingers still in his hair, you tugged him down and kissed him. He licked the seam of your lips , and you let him in and moaned. You could taste the drink still on his tongue. You yanked on his hair again , and he pulled away breathing heavy. Your heart was pounding in time to the music , and the room beyond the two of you swam out of focus. 

 

“I have a room.” Nyx said to you, and it's almost hesitant.  Y ou searched his eyes and f ound nothing but pure light there and nodded slowly with a smirk crawling across your kiss swollen lips. Nyx pulled you from the dance floor to the opposite side of the room and through a hidden door off the floor. Once the door shut the music and noise of the club became muted and the only sounds were yours and Nyx’s heavy breathing. Nyx pulled you back to him and descend ed on you with a hunger. His kisses were burning you in one second, and the next ,  they were freezing you in place.  You were sure your mind was playing tricks with you. You moaned at the way the temperature played with your skin. 

 

“I could listen to that sound all night,” Nyx rumbled and let his hands wander over your form. They found their way back to your ass, and he groaned, “Fuck I’m not usually an ass guy, but I could touch you all fucking night, it’s perfect . ”

 

His confession made you laugh , and you pull ed him back in for a kiss. He bit your lip. 

 

“Follow me , y/n,” You nodded, and he took your hand and led you further away from the club. The music continued to fade away until it joined the beating of your pulse. You felt lightheaded by the time you reached his room and you giggled. Nyx pulled you into the room and shut the door, pushing you up against it. 

 

“Now where were we?” 

 

“I believe you were about to rock my world, stranger , ” you smirked up at him, reaching for his mask. You pull ed it from his face and dropped it to the floor. He’s a striking man, you could see the beginning of scars peeking out from under his shirt and up his neck.  H is eyes were a storm washed blue. You could feel his breath on your lips, you watched the way he moved. He removed your mask and tossed it aside. 

 

“Beautiful , ” he murmured. You blushed ,  and it spread across your exposed skin ; you shivered as his breath cooled your overheated skin. 

 

“How are you doing that?” 

 

“Magic . ” As he said this ,  smoke left his lips, and you lick ed yours at the sight. What was it about him that made your skin tingle so much? Could it be the drink you shared earlier? His eyes seem to glow in the dim light , and he blew smoke rings around your face. Taking a deep breath, it smelled like the drink you both had, and a violent shiver ran over your skin. Nyx leaned in and blew smoke into your mouth ;  he took you for another kiss. You’re drunk on him and on his taste. You could feel his nimble fingers undoing the laces of your corset. You tugged on his hair again and descend on the column of this throat , nipping along the way. You felt the corset drop to the floor and join your masks, Nyx picked you up again and you kicked your shoes off as you wrapped your legs around his waist.

 

You continue d your exploration of his throat when he dropped you to the bed. You bounced, and your skirt fluttered up around your hips, showing off the lingerie you’d decided on. Lacy, black , and barely there. You caught Nyx’s stare and smiled. 

 

“Like what you see, sweets?” 

 

“Very much so, and I think you will , too , ” he points up to the ceiling, and when you looked up ,  you saw a perfect reflection of the room and the ceiling that was mirrored. You gasped, not expecting it and you watched Nyx stalk towards you in the mirror. He approached slowly, and you saw a sparkle of blue at his hands. Looking to the real thing, you saw he’d pulled a dagger from thin air. You shivered in the suddenly cold air. He trailed the dagger up your hip and over your dress. 

 

“Is this alright?” he asked, and you nearly burst at just the simple question. You nod your head vigorously knowing that nothing intelligible will come out of your mouth now. The dagger is ice cold when it touches your skin and raises goose bumps along its path. You kept as still as possible and rose your eyes to the mirrors again to watch its path across your skin. Nyx hadn’t stayed from your collar bone , but when the blade reached the straps of your dress, you gasp ed in realization as he cut through them. He slipped the dress from your form, and the blade followed it, down your side, to your hip and finally to your inner thigh. 

 

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” he told you. 

 

“Please, Nyx!” It’s a gasped response as you felt the hilt of his dagger come in contact with your dripping heat. “Oh, astrals!” You arched into the touch and groaned as the hilt parts your folds. 

 

“I love how ready you are for this. Does this excite you , y/n?” he whispered into the skin of your thigh. 

 

“Yes! Astrals, yes!” You felt him move the dagger hilt into you further then back out again, and you whimpered. You heard him grunt at your screams of pleasure, and the pressure of the hilt is gone. You whimpered, and he chuckled. Nyx trailed his kisses from your bare hip to your soaked core, and pull ed aside the scrap of lace you used to call panties. You felt his lips make contact and you moaned in unison. You tried so hard to keep still, and it’s nearly impossible ;  Nyx was skilled, and he damn well knew it. 

 

“Nyx! Oh astrals yes, there, Nyx!” you could feel him chuckle into your heat .  As retaliation , you pulled on his hair again, and he groaned. Pulling away from your heat, he left kisses along your hip and side .  He nipped at your breast still covered by your strapless bra and over your collar bone. You could feel his length against your wanting heat. 

 

“Are you ready , babe?” 

 

“Ready for what?” 

 

“The best damn night of your life , ” He smirked.

  
“You’re a fucking nerd. Yes Nyx, rock my world!” you giggled. Nyx leaned down and captured your giggles with his lips, and smile d . 

**Author's Note:**

> kink list   
> day 1 masks  
> day 2 ass worship   
> day 3 temperature play   
> day 4 knife play   
> day 5 mirror sex   
> day 6 shot gunning   
> day 7 corset   
> day 8 aphrodisiac   
> day 9 lingerie  
> day 10 hair pulling   
> day 11 object insertion


End file.
